Nineteen Years Later
by Abbyreads
Summary: The Cullens are back in Forks 19 years later.
1. Chapter 1

Again

Nineteen Years Later

This year will rule. Who cares if Izzy, the most annoying sister in the world is here? Who cares if Tay broke up with me? I'm pretty much already on the Forks High Varsity Basketball Team. The best junior, some people who were at dad's store say.

"Students, students!" Mr. Molina, his homeroom teacher shouted. "We have some new students. These are uhh…" He glanced at his slip. "Adopted siblings." He glanced at them again. "I'll, umm, introduce them. Well, a year older than you are Emmett, Rosalie, Alice, and Jasper. Then, your age, are Edward and Isabella. And…oh, never mind." As the six slid into the room, I had to stare at the three amazingly gorgeous girls. Of course, they all were clutching one of the brother's arms respectively. And, seeing as they're not blood-related, they're probably going out with them or something. Oh well. I am pretty popular, and Brea would and probably beg me to go out with her. Scary girl, she is. Someone, I guess. "Edward, Isabella, please sit by Ian."

"Call me Bella." Said the girl. I couldn't help but stare. Her perfection, from her ghostly white skin to her long chocolate brown hair, to her amazing light topaz eyes was entrancing. I heard a growling noise from her other side, Edward, who, now I was pretty sure was dating her, was growling at…me? Just for staring? It's not like he could know what I was thinking. A smile creased his perfect, still angry, face. Of course, he looked amazing, too. His lightly spiked bronze hair had an oddly wonderful sheen and his eyes were like Bella's except a shade or to darker.

Thankfully, she wasn't in my next few classes. I didn't see her until lunch, when the six of them sat at the end of _our_ table. They talked quietly with each other. I was planning on avoiding them, at least Bella. Well, Edward, really. But, since they were together along with the rest of their adopted siblings, it was the same. I saw Edward murmur something to Bella, who, to my horror, turned to me and smilingly said, "Ian, right?" I nodded incoherently. "You're in my homeroom. And," she checked her schedule, "Gym."

Bella POV

This guy seemed familiar. I could tell he was, or already has, a crush on me. He seemed popular, and seemed like a pretty nice guy. Plus with my little gift, Edward's and Jasper's combined, pretty much, I could tell he got any girl he wanted. He was tall and blonde with blue-brown eyes and seemed an enjoyable person to be with. But…_what did he think just now?_ My eyes caught Edward's. This would be interesting. I caught Edward's eye, and with a 'see you' to Ian, slid out to Edward's new Volvo. I groped under the seat, and grabbed my old Yearbook. _Oh, of course. Great._

The door opened, and Edward slid into the car with a look of questioning. I opened the Yearbook and pointed, flipped a few pages, and pointed again. His eyes grew wide. I could tell he was just as surprised, and, now understanding, anxious and unsure. Then, without speaking, we both slipped out of the car. I knew what to do, I got Jasper and Alice, and I knew that Edward was getting Rosalie and Emmett.

Ian POV

I walked to my car, my new blue Volkswagen, the one I had begged dad for for forever. I had work until five right after school, which was now. Oh well. Tay had quit now, and Izzy worked with me, although that would probably change. We needed a new person, maybe two. Maybe I could interest Bella in working there with me. I pulled up to Newton's and got out of my car. I boredly grabbed my vest and tramped in, when I got a stroke of genius.

"Hey, boss," I started, "There's this new girl, and I kinda have a crush on her," His boss smiled. Ian was annoyed. His dad always told him how a new girl he had a giant crush on had distracted him from the woman he would marry, Ian's mom. "Her name is Bella Cullen, and she's so pretty, she's got brown hair, that's like, really straight, and her eyes, they're just… But I think she's going out with a guy, her like adopted brother or something. His name's Edward, Edward Cullen."

Realization and confusion dawned on an almost-forty-years-old Mike Newton.

**A/N: So, yeah, I got this idea and thought it would be good. Maybe not. Review, let me know! Oh, and title pending. (I'm a Harry Potter fan, O.K.?)**


	2. Chapter 2

Nineteen Years Later

Bella. Bella Swan. Apparently now Bella _Cullen._ Michael Newton was staring into space. His son looked worried for his sanity. Mike caught himself.

"Was…were there other people with her? Brothers or sisters, perhaps?" He asked, nervous for the answer.

"Yeah, adopted siblings." said Ian. "Emmett," _It could be any siblings. Cullen's a popular name. So are Bella and Emmett. If that brute's name was Emmett. _"Rosalie," _Again, could be anyone. _"Alice," _Common. Very common._ "Jasper," _Who knows? It might be a more popular name nowadays. _"and Edward." _It could be a popular name._ "And it seemed Bella was together with Edward. So…" _My life is over. No. No. I love Jess. It's…no, it's not Bella's fault. Not her fault I was infatuated with her. But how…why? That was almost twenty years ago. It's someone else._

"Do the rest of them look strange, like her?" Mike cautiously asked.

"All of their eyes are golden or something. And they all are pale, but not like pale like everyone here is, just really…it's hard to describe. But, I mean, aren't you going to that program thing tomorrow for freshman and transfers for Izzy, anyways? They'll be there. And…Bella might, y'know need a job and you're always saying that I should get some of my friends to work here."

"Yeah."

A sign bearing the words 'WELCOME NEW STUDENTS' greeted Carlisle Cullen, along with his wife, and seven adopted children. Carlisle was apprehensive about this. Charlie had been dead for about ten years, but as for some of the old classmates of his children and alternatively, some of his colleagues, they weren't sure of. He had quickly checked and found that all of his former fellow doctors and nurses had moved away, gone into care of younger relatives or assisted living, or died. As for former students, that didn't work out as well. Angela Weber, now Angela Cheney, lived in Port Angeles but came into Forks often, occasionally helping at the school. He was really unsure of Mike Newton's whereabouts, but a loud proclamation from the principal confirmed his fears.

"Newton! Hey Mike, how's business? How's Jess?"

That alerted all of the Cullen's senses. Emmett took a step in front of Bella, Edward, and Alice to block them from view. Jasper sidestepped towards them, partially being blocked by Emmett, partially blocking the other side. Esme muttered something super fast, and the eight became less tense and started chatting to look less suspicious. Bella started talking to Jasper; Alice started an apparently hilarious conversation with Rosalie and Emmett.

Mike apprehensively cast a glance towards the large family standing near the edge of the crowd. "Yeah, sure, Eric. I'll talk to you later." He said to the principal.

"Okay, but do you think you could get Izzy to talk with Ange and Ben's kid? He's not adjusting that well, you know."

"Sure, whatever." Mike edged over by the Cullen's before lounging in to strut when he noticed some scared looking freshmen staring at him. "Hello, sir." he greeted the blond man he vaguely recognized as the doctor and Edward's father.

"Ah, hello. You are…?" He asked.

"Mike Newton."

"The owner of the Sporting Good's Store?"

"Yes." Mike was caught unawares at how he would know this.

"I enjoy the outdoors-camping, fishing, hunting, you know. My name, by the way, is Carlisle Cullen. Dr. Carlisle Cullen." He said without taking a breath or showing any emotions on his face.

"Uhh, right."

"So, Mike, may I call you Mike?" He nodded. "I would assume that you have a freshman on your hands?"

"Yeah, my daughter, Isabella. We all call her Izzy." He added; if Bella was there, as impossible as that was, he didn't want her thinking that he had named his daughter after her.

"My family transferred here." Carlisle said unnecessarily. "Four of my children, Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, and Alice are seniors. Rosalie and Jasper are twins, and, well, as all of my children are adopted and not blood related, some of them are, as the kids would say 'together', I would hope that doesn't offend you or make you think less of me. But, Emmett and Rosalie, as well as Jasper and Alice, also my two juniors, Edward and Bella are." Mike's face flushed slightly. "My youngest two, more twins, are freshmen. Larissa and Jonathan, although they both weren't feeling well today, I as a doctor, know they just are unsure of such a new school. But, I'm sure that once they are feeling better, they could become good friends with your daughter, Izzy. They are good kids, and that's not just their father saying that."

"I'm sure." said Mike shortly. "Now, I was just telling my older son, Ian, he's in Bella and Edward's class, about how we could use some more help at Newton's. He mentioned that there was a new family in town and that they might be interested in a job."

"I think they might, although five of my children have a small business together, I believe that Bella, Larissa, and Jon would enjoy a job there. Is that okay?"

"Y-yes." said Mike.

"Well, please excuse me Mike, but I need to get back to my family. We have to get back home quickly for Larissa and Jonathan."

"Mike walked over to his daughter. "Izzy, do you think you could try talking to the Cheney's kid?"

"That weird kid?"

"_Isabella_!"

"Fine, dad. What's his name?" She asked coolly.

"J-just go over by Mrs. Cheney. Offer the kid a job at the store." Mike said, feeling exasperated.

Izzy resolutely marched over. "Ohhh, hi Izzy! I haven't seen you in a while! How was school? I mean, I guess you only had one day but…well, I think I'm gushing, sorry." Angela said happily.

"Yeaaahh. So, my dad mentioned that maybe I should hang with…ummm…the kid you adopted…well, your son…uhh…"

"Everett. Oh, could you, Izzy? He's having trouble here, he's only been here a day and, I don't know, everyone here has known each other for their whole lives and I know he feels awkward."

"Right."

"Well, he didn't come here tonight. I told him he should, but he really didn't want to, so I didn't want to make him."

"Okay. Tomorrow in school. Oh, and my dad wanted to offer him a job."

"Yes. I'm sure he'd take it. And Izzy- _thank you_." She said, the last two words more forcefully and obviously from her heart.

Izzy looked demurely out the window of her older brother's car, looking at all the faces she had known for her whole life. She saw all the cars driving in and Forks's one school bus and the always empty bike racks but- _they weren't empty._ There, parked on the edge of the black rack, was a nice, older style, brown bike. The bike's owner was locking the bike now, and she was pretty sure she had never seen him before. For one thing, this boy, unlike almost everyone else, had a slight tan. He looked out of place, with real looking, bright blond hair and with his clothes, also unlike most people, which weren't from Hollister or Aeropostale or some other big brand name.

"Who is that kid?" Her brother asked from the seat next to her.

"Don't know. Well-is he Ange and Ben's kid?"

"Yeah-yeah that's it. Hmm. Wonder if he's any good at basketball." Just like Ian and everyone else here-if its not basketball, you aren't good enough. But, it's not like we have football. Or, as Ian has expressed many times over, _small_ cheerleading uniforms, which apparently is the only reason they are popular.

"Here." said Ian, stopping at the curb to let me out.

"Thanks." I muttered as I slid out of the passenger side of the car. I walked over to where the boy I thought was Everett was just finishing locking his bike. "Uhh, hi. My name is Izzy. Well, it's Isabella, but everyone calls me Izzy, and you're Everett, aren't you?" He nodded. "So, anyways, I'm a freshman, too and I can introduce you to everyone and stuff, and I think you're gonna be working at my dad's store, too." He was looking at me in this strange way. I ignored that, I didn't care for him in the slightest except forced friends because of how few students were here.

"So," I continued, "Why are you here? Uhh, I mean, not in a bad way, but…"

He smiled humorlessly, putting a hand up to stop my rambling. "It's okay. I used to live in Wisconsin. Long story short, our house burnt down, my parents died, Ange is my aunt, and she adopted me."

"When?" The question slipped out before I thought about it.

I made to apologize, but he held his and up for me to stop. "End of July. And, don't say sorry. I've heard enough 'it's okay' and all that crap these past months."

"Right. So, here is our homeroom." I pointed to the building in front of us. I followed him into the dreary brick building. I had shadowed so many kids last year I knew where everything was, besides the fact that my brother had been going to this school for two years. I quickly found a seat in the middle of the room when two different looking kids walked in. Both were pale, the girl with oddly straight dark hair and the boy with lighter colored chestnut hair that had a wave in it. They seemed quiet, and I was immediately shocked by their bright golden eyes.

"Hello class!" Said the lady walking in, whom I identified with a groan to be Ms. Krunsall. "Hey guys, now I know you all know each other well, but we have three new kids! So…"

"Everett Jaensten." He said with a raised hand with the index finger raised and a half-smile.

"Larissa Cullen." Said the girl in a sugar-sweet voice.

"Jon Cullen." Said the other unrecognized boy in a voice that seemed to have a resonating tenor.

"Twins!" Shrieked Ms. Krunsall.

Wow. He was…amazing.

He shot me a smile with his bright white grin; Everett tried the same with his overly whitened smile, looking strange with his tan.

This is gonna be a long year.

**A/N: I'm alive!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

Everett POV

"Everett, just give me a few more minutes before I drop you off for school, kay?" Came Ange's voice from the staircase.

"I'll bike." I replied.

"What? No, it's the first day and…"

I cut her off. "It's okay. Really. It's not raining or anything."

"We-e-ell… okay, I guess. I'll see you after school? Or no, wait, you can spend time with any new friends or…" She continued.

"Mmhm, I get it, Thanks!" I replied with so much sweetness it felt tart. I felt a twinge of regret; she was trying to be nice, but I continued on my way.

I hurried out to the garage where my bike was. It was an awesome bike, a light brown frame without a dent on it. My pride, you could say.

I biked to the high school rather quickly, noting that mine was the only bike parked in the rack.

A girl walked up to me, and I was shocked. She looked…amazing. Her hair was almost black and curly which was accentuated by the pale face I had seen in almost everyone else here. I hurried back to lock my bike when she started talking to me.

"Uhh…hi." She started. "My name is Izzy. Well, it's Isabella, but everyone calls me Izzy, and you're Everett, aren't you?" I nodded; dumbfounded that she was even talking to me. "So, anyways, I'm a freshman, too and I can introduce you to everyone and stuff, and I think you're gonna be working at my dad's store, too." She concluded in one breath before looking at me in a weird way.

"So, why are you here? Uhh, I mean, not in a bad way, but…" I quickly stopped her.

"It's okay. I used to live in Wisconsin. Long story short, our house burnt down, my parents died, Ange is my aunt, and she adopted me." Yep, she felt sorry for me. A sure way to ruin your chances.

"When?" She blurted out, before trying to continue.

I stopped her with an answer. "End of July. And, don't say sorry. I've heard enough 'it's okay' and all that crap these past months." It was true.

"Right. So, this is our homeroom." She said, following me into an unpleasant seeming brick building.

I tentatively sat close to the front, when a bright grey-haired lady bounced into the classroom. I could hear audible groans from around me as she introduced me and two other new kids, named Jon and Larissa. Izzy was staring at Jon like he was a dream come true.

It's gonna be a long year.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Izzy POV

I jumped in my brother's car before he had a chance to drive away as he went with me. I followed him into the store. I found four other students in there.

"Ahh, Ian. Izzy. This is Everett, Jon, Larissa, and _Bella_." He said, lingering on the last name. My eyes narrowed as I noticed Ian staring at Bella and widened as I saw Everett staring at me. Larissa seemed content with the world and in her own world. I noticed Jon, was also sporting an out-of-this-world look, which was disappointing.

"So, you will be working less because there are more than I anticipated." wrapped up my dad. Was he talking?

"Okay?" Asked my dad. After a general consensus, I sighed. What was with these new kids?

**A/N: Sorry!**


End file.
